Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a mobile terminal including a metal case which may improve an exterior appearance and performance.
Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
As such the mobile terminals are used as multimedia devices, design factors become important as well as hand-carry functions. Ultra-slim and simple design mobile terminals are popular and an exterior design of such a mobile terminal can be improved, using a metal case.
However, the metal case affects performances of the components using electromagnetic waves such as an antenna. Accordingly, a non-conductive material has to be mixedly used for the metal case so that the exterior design with uniformity and the antenna performance might conflicts with each other disadvantageously.